EL LAGO DE LOS DESEOS
by catherinelena
Summary: Inuyasha pierde lo más valioso que tenia a causa de sus confusiones


EL LAGO DE LOS DESEOS

Ya había pasado tres años desde la muerte de Naraku, e Inuyasha no se había atrevido aún a decirle a Kagome que la quería.

Era un día hermoso, soleado, con los pájaros cantando por doquier, frente a un gran y bello lago cristalino, Inuyasha permanecía sentado estaba decidido a confesarle a Kagome sus sentimientos, pero algo le tenía preocupado, que aún conservaba un cariño a Kykyo.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome fue a visitar a sus amigos a la época antigua, Sango por fin había aceptado que quería al monje Miroku , y Miroku había dejado de hacer proposiciones a las chicas lindas ya que por fin tenía la suya.

Buscó a Inuyasha pero no lo encontró, después de unas horas, junto con sus amigos, Kagome lo encontró, seguía en aquél hermoso lago.

Un rato después apareció un anciano, les dijo que había visto a una sacerdotisa mal herida, que apenas parecía tener vida.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Kagome y una mirada confundidase plantó sobre los ojos de Inuyasha.

Shippo veía como su querida Kagome sufría, como aquella chica que siempre lo protegió, quien siempre lo defendía de ese abusivo de Inuyasha, se derrumbaba lente y dolorosamente, y el no podía hacer nada por ella a quien consideraba ya, como una madre.

Para evitar que Inuyasha la viera llorar dijo con dolor

-Adelante, ve a buscarla –Todos miraron confundidos a Kagome.

Inuyasha sin pensarlo salió en busca de Kkyo, se había olvidado por completo lo que tenía que decirle a Kagome.

Había pasado todo un día, era de mañana y Kagome había decidido volver a su época.

Antes de que Kagome volviera un mounstro apareció raptándola. Miroku y Sango no pudieron impedirlo y decidieron buscar a Inuyasha para rescatarla.

Cuando Inuyasha se enteró de que Kagome había sido capturada se dedicó a buscarla pero cuando la encontró, ya era demasiado tarde, el mounstro ya la había asesinado.

Por primera vez la mirada de Inuyasha se había esfumado de sus ojos, ya no era fría, triste, dulce o alegre, ahora simplemente no estaba. Sin saber lo que hacía con su rostro lleno de dolor, desenfundó a Colmillo de Acero.

Su cara demostraba sentimientos mezclados: dolor y furia, y esa furia acompañada de deseo de venganza.

Antes de lanzar su ataque Inuyasha dejó caer su espada y destrozó al mounstro con sus garras. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Kagome y sus ojos sin vida comenzaron a nublarse derramando lágrimas sobre sus mejillas , mojándolas por primera vez.Ya no pudo más y salió corriendo intentaba alejarse, escapar…de la vida, del presente, de el mismo, de esa estúpida obsesión que tenía hacia Kykyo, de esa estúpida alucinación que le había arrebatado a Kagome.

Sin rumbo alguno inuyasha se paró frente aquél lago que guardó el mayor sentimiento de sus deseos que no era otro sino poder decirle a Kagome que la amaba, ese deseo se había perdido y uno nuevo se formaba en su corazón, uno que talvez sería imposible cumplir, la esperanza de su corazón.

-¡Kagome, vuelve- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el viento borraba pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Inuyasha se dejó caer frente al lago, para Inuyasha no era un simple lago, ya no, ahora mostraba el sufrimiento de Kagome, el odio de Shippo hacia él, el desprecio de sus amigos y más que nada mostraba su soledad.

Había caído la noche, e Inuyasha buscaba pelear con Kouga, con ese lobo que siempre le decía:

-Perro más vale que cuides a Kagome, si algo le pasa te mataré-; quería pelear con Kouga, no para matarlo por la muerte de Kagome, sino para que Kouga lo matara a él, a su dolor, a su culpa, pero...¿podría Inuyasha culpar a Kouga por la muerte de Kagome?

No pudo más había gastado todas sus fuerzas y en contra de su voluntad se había quedado dormido, ya entrada la noche, la perla de Shikan salió del interior de Inuyasha y rodó hacia el lago. Para ocultar la perla, Kagome la había introducido en el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

La perla desapareció al contacto con el agua, y en medio del lago la figura de Kagome apareció, era el último recuerdo de Kagome, la última vez que ambas épocas se verian.

En la mañana Inuyasha estaba decidido, comprendió que la muerte no era el mejor castigo, se dirigió a la aldea y le pidió a Kaede que lo sellara con una flecha como lo había hecho Kykyo hace años.

Kaede dudó, pero accedió a la petición, disparó una flecha dajando a Inuyasha de nuevo en un árbol. Estaba a punto de caer en un sueño tal vez eterno, pero antes de hacerlo una mano cálida tocó su rostro al abrir los ojos encontró a Kagome junto a él:

-Perdóname Kagome, te amo- dijo con su último aliento.

En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa al oir:

-Yo tambien te amo…Inuyasha- una dulce mirada se plantó sobre los ojos de Inuyasha nuevamente.

El había decidido permanecer sellado para sufrir toda la vida por su error, por la muerte de Kagome y su inmensa soledad.

Aquél hermoso lago había cumplido el deseo de Inuyasha, Kagome volvió no a su época, no a la antigua, simplemente volvió.

El lago había cumplido dos deseos ese día sin duda alguna era el lago de los deseos, le entregó a Kagome la vida eterna e hizo sonreir a Inuyasha.

FIN

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado siento haber hecho sufrir Inuyasha pero según mi punto de vista se lo merece ò.ó.

Chao

Atte la otaku

Catherine03


End file.
